


[Podfic of] Go West, Young Ladies, by Jai

by klb, shiningartifact



Category: Bandom, Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album), My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Co-Podfic, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-23
Updated: 2011-08-23
Packaged: 2017-11-15 21:44:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/532098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klb/pseuds/klb, https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiningartifact/pseuds/shiningartifact
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"When you tell your sister about this day, I never want it to be said that we did not pay proper tribute to, you know." She waved a hand eloquently. "Stuff."</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Go West, Young Ladies, by Jai

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Go West, Young Ladies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/227812) by [J (j_writes)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_writes/pseuds/J). 



  
[](http://i.imgur.com/ADrhf.jpg)  
(cover art by aneas)

**Direct link to Go West, Young Ladies mp3** : [Here](http://klb.parakaproductions.com/Go%20West,%20Young%20Ladies.mp3) (right-click save to download)  
 **Mediafire link to Go West, Young Ladies mp3** : [Here](http://www.mediafire.com/?33iamx2nb1kqz60)

 **Direct link to Go West, Young Ladies podbook** : [Here](http://klb.parakaproductions.com/Go%20West,%20Young%20Ladies.m4b) (right-click save to download)  
 **Mediafire link to Go West, Young Ladies podbook** : [Here](http://www.mediafire.com/?6pt43h3w1oodn77)

To preview (or listen now), you can stream the audio below:  


 

Enjoy! We welcome any feedback you've got!

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, all. So, my dearest klb and I once again found ourselves in the same place at the same time last month, and we decided to take advantage and record some more co-podfic. :) She had the fabulous idea to record this gorgeous little piece by Jai, which is a scene from her (as-yet-unwritten) lady-Killjoys AU. It worked so well for a co-podfic because it features only two characters and is very dialogue-driven.
> 
> I always have so much fun recording in the same room with klb. The hardest part is keeping my laughter on the downlow when she does a particularly hilarious line reading - the mic is always running.
> 
> Thanks to Jai for writing this beautiful little vignette, and so much thanks to klb for choosing the piece, recording with me, and doing all of the editing. I'm so happy with how it came out, and it's all thanks to you, honey. ♥
> 
>  
> 
> Originally posted on Livejournal [here](http://shiningartifact.livejournal.com/37738.html) and [here](http://podklb.livejournal.com/15401.html).


End file.
